You Can't Wrap This Present in a Bow
by AngelWarriors
Summary: {AU Modern Day}Personally she was a bit surprise to see Francis Dauphin walk into the café she works at. She honestly had an urge to flee, because she knows it would only be a matter of time before he finds out the true reason why she left Paris. That she had been pregnant with his older brother's child.


**Title: **You Can't Wrap This Present in a Bow  
**Pairing: **Francis/Mary/Sebastian/Lola, Other Pairings  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Alternate Universe – Modern Day  
**Author Note/Disclaime **Originally this wasn't supposed to be a Christmas fic, it just kind of happened that way. I think Lola might be a bit Out of Character, but this an Alternate Universe fic, and isn't like we have seen a lot of her on the show. Most likely this fic, would only be two to three chapters. Also, I don't own Reign.  
**Summary**: {AU Modern Day}Personally she was a bit surprise to see Francis Dauphin walk into the café she works at. She honestly had an urge to flee, because she knows it would only be a matter of time before he finds out the true reason why she left Paris. That she had been pregnant with his older brother's child.

~x~

Personally she was a bit surprised to see Francis Dauphin walk in to the bakery she works out.

She will admit she did get the urge to flee, hide in the kitchen, or tell her boss that she is taking a break or something. It wasn't like she had anything against Sebastian's younger brother, but she knows that Francis would most likely find out about her secret, and the real reason why she left Paris five years ago.

She will admit she was afraid that Francis will tell his older brother about her secret, how she had been pregnant with Sebastian's child, and one of the reasons why she didn't tell him is because she knows that Sebastian would feel like he is honor bound to marry her. Even though, a part of him will always be pinning away for Mary.

It didn't necessary help matters that only reason Sebastian showed an interest in her, is because of the physical similarities she shares with Mary, and the fact he was trying to make Mary jealous.

Even though, it seems like he didn't have much success. Mary has always been in love with Francis, and she knows that Francis is in love with her.

But still she didn't want her daughter feeling hated by her father because she wasn't the product of "true love", she knows that is the reason why Henry favors Sebastian and pretty much hates Francis, and his two younger siblings.

But she knows Francis has already caught sight of her, and there was no point in hiding.

"Francis how are you?" she questions forcing a smile across her face. Francis smiles brightly, out of all of Mary's friends; the two of them of have always been a bit close.

"Good," he remarks. "I was hoping when you are less busy we can catch up."

"Sure," she replies, and briefly looks at the clock on the wall. "I get off an hour."

She didn't really want to bring Francis to the daycare center, knowing her secret will be revealed to him, and in return he would most likely to tell his older brother.

She vaguely watches Francis from the corner of her eye, sipping a cup of tea and eating some type of sandwich. Even though, she knows Francis being here may cause a lot of complications, she is happy to see an old friend.

"So have you proposed to Mary yet," she questions as they walk towards her daughter's daycare. Francis smiles lightly.

"I'm planning to propose to her on Christmas," Francis says. Lola smiles lightly, knowing that that the holiday is only a few weeks away. "I was also hoping you might come back to France with me. Mary and the others miss you. "

She misses them, as well. She misses Mary, Greer, Aylee, Kenna, Francis and even Sebastian, even though, Sebastian also broke her heart, and is the main reason why she is avoiding Paris.

"We'll see," Lola says weakly. "I heard a rumor your mother got remarried."

Francis smiles, "She got married to Nostradamus, four years ago, and the two of them are very happy."

"Isn't it a bit odd for you?" she questions.

He shrugs. "I know Nostradamus cares for me, and my siblings, more so than Henry did, and my mother deserves to be happy," Francis answers after a moment. A part of her knows that Francis refuses to call his father, dad, instead preferring his first name or calling him his biological father. "Henry is also screwing Kenna."

She made a face at the mental image, "Ewe. So how is Sebastian doing?"

Francis frowns slightly, "We don't really talk anymore."

Lola slightly cocks an eyebrow at that remark. She knows the two half-brothers have always been close, at least when she still lived in Paris. So it must have been something serious if it caused a rift in their relationship. "What happened?"

"We had a falling out, and it mostly had to do with Mary," he replies after a moment. Lola winces at that comment. She didn't quite know what the "falling out" truly meant, but it must have been something big if it caused a falling out between the brothers. "Mary also believes you left because of Sebastian."

Her pale blue eyes silently study the daycare center. "And I suppose she is right."

Francis frowns recognizing the building they stopped at, "You were pregnant with his child."

She nods as they walk inside the daycare center. "The only person who knows is your sister, and that is because I ran into her three years ago."

Francis nods vaguely recalling his younger sister's trip to London. It had been a graduation present from their mother.

"Elizabeth spoiled Victoria," Lola continues with a small smile as she signs the release form "Elizabeth invited me to her wedding, I think she is hoping that Victoria would be the flower girl or something."

"Mommy," a small four year old girl says as she runs to her mother. Francis will admit Victoria did look a little bit like his older half-brother, but, she obviously inherited her mother's curls. "Who's he?"

"A friend," she replies after a moment. She knows if she said Francis was her uncle, she would most likely start asking questions regarding her father.

Victoria shrugs slightly, "Can we go to the park mommy, you promised."

Lola slightly glanced at him, "I don't mind." Francis says after a moment. The park was a short walk from the daycare center. Francis did make an attempt to have a conversation with his niece.

"Why didn't you tell Sebastian?" he questions watching his four year old niece, play on the playground.

"I guess I didn't want him to resent her. The same way your father resented you and your siblings," she says choosing her words carefully. "Plus at the time I knew Sebastian was in love with Mary."

Francis nods. "I still think you should tell him. Victoria deserves to know her father, and Sebastian deserves to know he has a child."

Lola nods knowing that Francis is right. "Maybe I will tell him at the Christmas party."

Francis smiles, "So you're coming then?"

She reluctantly nods, "It would be nice to see everybody again, and I do miss Mary."

A part of her hopes she is making the right decision, but, she supposes it's safer to tell Sebastian with a group of people than alone. Victoria would be distracted by Elizabeth, Phillip (Elizabeth's fiancé), Francis, and most likely Mary, as well.

Besides just because she is telling Sebastian he has a daughter, doesn't mean she would allow him in Victoria's life, right away. She won't allow her daughter to get hurt by him.


End file.
